1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the print members of the printhead of a wire matrix printer. More specifically, it relates to the structure of the cap at the actuation end of the print member of a ballastic-type matrix printhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art print members for ballastic-type matrix printers provide metal caps to be contacted by the armature of an activated electromagnet to drive the other end of the print member against the print medium. Such metal caps have been extremely noisy and not durable.
Still other prior art print members have tips formed at the activation end of the member and have a layer of plastic material affixed around the tip. Such plastic material may have characteristics of being tough and abrasion resistive, but not stiff and therefore pre-mature breakage of the formed tip occurs, due to repeat cycle stresses.
Another type of print member has a tip at the actuation end covered by a plastic material that is very stiff, but not particularly tough or resistant to abrasion. A cap formed of such material is subject to premature wear.
This invention combines the features of both of the above mentioned plastic materials and therefore provides stiffness, toughness and high abrasion resistivity.